Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyorganosiloxane polymers containing cyclopentadienyl and/or cyclopentadienylene and/or dicyclopentadienylene functional groups, the preparation of same and silicone compositions comprised thereof which are crosslinkable into elastomeric state, in particular by means of atmospheric humidity and/or atmospheric oxygen.